Bound Souls
by Tallybird
Summary: Dick is reluctant about being set up with someone for the rest of his life, Conner finds it hard to love his partner the way he should, Wally has to deal with a partner that would rather be alone, and they all have to worry about staying away from Roy! YJ Kink prompt, Rob main character, boy/boy relationships, surprize Roy rapes, and probably some pretty kinky stuff in the future
1. Marked

I don't own YJ… :'(

Based on the following YJ kink prompt: Takes place in a world where everyone is a dominant or submissive by nature and each person has a "soulmate" that they are bonded to once they come of age. Up to anon what pairings they want to put, but I'm definitely looking for Dick as a Dominant and Conner as a Submissive. Anon can show how that can affect their careers as superheroes, maybe society is hesitant about submissive superheroes or Conner has trouble submitting to his Dominant. Bonuses for collaring, whipping, begging, pain play, bondage, and any other BDSM kinks anon wants to include.

This will mainly be told from Dick's point of view because he's just already at the age that this "change" would start (as evident by the first chapter) and that could best explain the emotional baggage this kind of thing would bring and his reluctance to be paired with someone. As requested, Conner will be having some serious issues with his soulmate. There's also going to be a lot of Roy/Chesh drama, either because of Artemis, or the teams displeasure in Roy walking around humping any person he can find… often them. What can I say, Roy's always struck me as the kind of horney teenager that wouldn't care who he was banging as long as he got some.

Enough talk, let's get on with this trainwreck!

* * *

He sat on his bed, waiting. Only ten minutes until midnight. Only ten minutes until his birthday. He sat there for another two minutes, dreading every second he got closer to tomorrow. He spent another minute after that just straining to think of something he could do to stop it, or at least stall it.

Just as the sixth minute until midnight started, he got an idea. He ran to his bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit. He tore through it until he found a roll of bandages. Grasping it he headed for the sink.

Just as he was about to wrap it around himself he saw, in the mirror, the bare skin he wished to wrap. First he looked at his neck. It was then he realized he'd never see that skin again. It would be marked and could never be the same. Slowly his gaze drifted down to his arm. What if his arm is marked instead? He glanced at his sparkling blue eyes, and decided that was a near impossibility, but best to cover it anyways.

He looked at the clock. There were only four minutes until midnight. He quickly wrapped the bandages around his neck and down his arm. He checked to make sure no skin was showing anywhere where he might be marked.

"And, with thirty seconds to spare…" he chuckled despite the agonizing worry chewing away at him like a rat. He let himself slide down the wall of the bathroom and slip to the floor. He stared at the clock as it counted down his last bit of freedom.

The moment midnight struck, he felt a sharp twinge in his heart. It lasted for what he assumed was the time it took for his mark to stain his skin.

Once he pain stopped he found himself sweating and taking short, jagged breaths.

"…today's the day."

"Morning." Bruce said as he sat at the foot of the bed, "Did you stay up until midnight? Come on Dick, Come out of the covers and show me your mark."

"I don't want to!"

"Are you not happy with it?"

"I haven't even looked at it. I don't even know where it is."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he pulled the covers off, "Oh, Dick, why'd you want to cover it like that? Honestly, you're being ridiculous." He chuckled as he started to unwind the bandages. Dick flinched and closed his eyes. "Come on, now. Open your eyes."

He only barley fluttered his eyes open, but that was enough to see the bright blue spiral along his arm. "What? Who on earth could I possibly be paired with if I'm the dominant?"

"I don't know, but that reminds me,"

"Uggh...! The talk?"

"The talk. Now, I know you already know most this stuff but I have to tell you anyways. It's a rule that once you're marked you're 'officially' told the rules. Okay, so you have a mark on your arm, meaning you're dominant. Whoever you're paired with will have a mark around their neck signaling that they're the submissive one in your relationship. You and your soul mate are bound by these marks. If your mate is older and already has their mark, you'll connect the next time you see each other. If they haven't received their mark yet you'll have to wait until they do. When you do connect, your blue mark will turn red and their red mark will turn blue to signify that you've found each other." Bruce nudged him, "But, you already knew all that. Now, here's the part they don't tell kids, the dirty part. You are allowed to have sex with whomever you want as long as your mate has given you permission to do so. It sounds like a bigger deal than it is, though. Most people are somewhat lenient, plus you're the dominant so it's a lot easier for you to get an okay out of your partner than it would be if you were the submissive. So, yeah… then there's the technical stuff like you are physically unable to have a child with anyone except your mate, which is obsolete if they are the same gender as you. Then there's stuff like what happens when your partner dies… or something like that," Bruce said as he absent-mindedly scratched the purple rim around his neck. "But we can get more into that kind of thing another time. I'm sure you're ready to go out and look for your mate."

"Not really," Dick said as he jumped back into the covers.

"Don't be ridiculous!" he yelled as he pulled the covers away yet again. "I have to admit, I'm curious to see who your soul mate is, especially considering you're dominant. Really, who do you think it could be?"

"I don't know and I don't care!" he shouted, "I don't want to be bound to someone! I don't want my life decided for me! And, what if I'm the older one? I'll have to sit and worry for who knows how many years about who I'm paired with. The world works in sickening ways, and I don't like it."

"But, you can't change it, so best embrace it," he said as he stood and walked off, leaving Dick alone.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he put on his tee shirt, "Well, at least I know it's not Roy. That would be a horrifyingly traumatic experience, not to mention the near pedophilia." Yes, Roy was taken, thank god. Though, he still worried a bit about getting rapped every time they hung out. He really didn't trust Roy to keep his grabby, little hands to himself. Not to mention that he gathered long ago that he and his mate were nowhere near exclusive. They sleep around with whomever they want and neither of them cares. He shivered, "I hope my match isn't like that. At the least, I want them to be somewhat decent."

* * *

Oh Dick, you know I wouldn't pair you with Roy… (as deliciously evil of me as it would be) I have other plans for you baby bird *evil smirk* … If you've ever read anything else I've written you can probably guess who it is… I'm so predictable.

Anyways, the more reviews I get, the faster this'll go along… so press that smexy review button right there!


	2. Found

Wow! Second chapter already? That's because it's about half as long as the first one! Oh, Yeah, I COULD have made it longer… but this cliffhanger was just too dramatic to waste… and then the internet hatted me…

Well, I would use the "quality over quantity" card… but this chapter doesn't really have any action (hero or sexy-wise *wink*) and… yeah. You little fangirls may have to wait a couple of chapters before we get to that second kind of action… (though I will say the next chapter should have some pretty touchy cuddling if it goes in the direction I think it will… either that, or lots of daddybats…)

Anyways… enough talk! I'll shut up while you read… deal? Deal.

Oh wait! One more thing… I don't own YJ…

You may continue, now…

* * *

"Ooh! Check out the Boy Wonder! Wow," Artemis sneered, "Never pegged you as the dominant type."

"Shut up," he screeched, voice cracking.

"Who do you think your mate is? Huh? This may just be the yaoi fan girl in me, but I'd like to point out that Wally is single and submissive, so your mate may not be that far off-"

"Shut up. That's NOT happening."

Artemis just snickered as she leaned closer to Kalder. She and Kalder were paired together, but they weren't too showy or in your face about it. Just some light cuddling here, maybe a kiss on the cheek there, but never anything major.

Unlike Megan and Conner, he thought as they walked in. Megan was always all over Conner, despite the fact it always seemed to make him really uncomfortable. Dick could never tell if she just didn't notice… or if she didn't care.

"Hey, everyone, grab your anti-Roy peper spray… he just texted that he'll be staying here for a while," Artemis reported, earning a collective groan from everyone in the room. Each one of them had been a victim of Roy's at least once. Thankfully Dick had only been subject to excessive flirting and some extreme grabby-ness. Some of the others weren't so fortunate.

He saw, in the corner of his eye, Megan reach up and stroke the mark around Conner's neck. Conner took in a sharp breath and flinched as she did so. Dick could feel his breath get stuck in his thought and his eyes water at the sight of Conner's unsettlement. Dick just wanted to be happy! One of his worst fears was being unhappy for the rest of his life by being chained to someone he didn't love.

"Team," Batman growled, "Report to the mission room."

Everyone got up and started walking towards the doorway when Artemis noticed Rob wasn't following suit. "Hey, Rob? You okay?"

"I… uh, yeah… I'll be there in a sec…"

She left and he leaned against the wall. There was suddenly a strange tingling feeling in his stomach… nervous butterflies? "Come on! You're Robin!" he told himself, "You don't get nervous. Now, pull yourself together and get your ass to the Mission Room!"

They lined up, Dick scratching at his marked arm because it had started to feel strange, too. It just kept getting worse and worse. He took his glove off, hoping that's what was irritating it. It wasn't.

The faint buzzing of the Zeta beam beginning a transport started behind them.

Acting on its own account, his arm flung out in the direction of the gathering light. His mark slipped down his arm and solidified into a glowing blue chain, connected to him at his wrist, which proceeded to throw it's self into the forming portal.

After announcing the arrival of the two heroes it spit them out as its light faded behind them. One stood slightly behind the other, and that other one was kneeling on the ground grasping at the shinning red collar that had manifested around his neck.

Dick's chain latched itself to the collar with a loud KLINK, and there was a brief light surrounding the chain and collar. When it cleared the two had switched colors and Dick could clearly see who he'd, unwillingly, caught.

"… WHAT?"

* * *

And yeah… I- I'm sorry… that was bad… REALLY bad! But… hey! At least you know you'll find out Dicks mate first thing next chapter! Yeah…? Yeah…? That make you hate me less for the cliffhanger? No? okay… I expected so…

Anyways, anyone want to take a jab at the two 'heroes'? I bet at least half the reviewers will get at least one right!

Plz Review! Reviews make me wright! No joke! Every time you write me a review, it comes to life and continually slaps me in the face while singing 'Friday' until I write the next chapter. It's true chiz… I've got a couple yelling at me right now to work on the third chapter of Heart like a Black Hole… in my defense I have half the first paragraph written and that story already had an update within the past 24 hours… and to be honest I spent the first half of today working on a new fic and drawing up character sketches for the main guy (cuz I had to majorly redesign him for this to even work… I gave him booty shorts because Alois Trancy is running through my mind defiling all my character designs… Uggh! I will never beable to read any of this guys comics seriously ever again...)

Review, plz!


	3. Chained

I know I left you on a cliff hanger on a short chapter so here you go! Third chapter after what? a day! Seriously… like 90% of my Fan fics have been posted within the past couple days… I'm writing way more Fan Fic than could possibly be healthy for the average human being… I guess it's good thing I'm not an average human being by any standards then…

This lovely show isn't mine… as much as I wish it was… it isn't

* * *

"… WHAT?!" he yelled as his arm jerked itself backwards, pulling the ensnared teen closer until they were pressed against each other, their breaths mingling. Dick tried to push the taller boy off him but his body wouldn't respond.

"… Dick…" the redhead whispered as he moved his mouth forward to make contact with his.

He stepped back wards as his body was finally released from the strange control. He slapped Wally to the floor and began to walk off. There was a sharp tug at his arm as the chain reached its full length. He jerked at it but it wouldn't release either of them. He kept pulling at it but each time all he got in return was Wally's gasps as his collar dug into his neck.

"Robin!" Batman yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Wally is NOT my match!"

Wally looked up to him from where he was on the floor, "Rob… I-"

"Shut up! You just… gyyah!" Dick yelled incoherently in frustration.

Megan finally made her way to Wally on the floor and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Meg… It's- I'm fine…" he said as he accepted her help getting back up. "I just… Rob? Why did you…"

"Because, I- you…" he spluttered out, "This isn't happening," he told himself, "Not happening."

"Aww he's in denial, that's hot," Roy snickered, "You know, if it's a problem with him being a guy, trust me, I can get you over that."

"Shut up, Roy!" Dick and Wally both said simultaneously.

"Is it a red head thing? I can help with that too…"

Dick just growled. "Batman, count me out of this mission. I'm going home." He started walking away again but the chain only let him go so far. "What the hell's going on with this stupid thing?" he said as he violently jerked it to one side causing Wally to almost loose his balance.

"You have to kiss for the marks to return to you," Artemis explained, "Until you do, you're stuck like this."

"I'm not kissing him!" he shouted "If he has to follow me around for a while, that's fine, but I'm NOT kissing him!"

"Robin-" Batman started.

"I'm going home," he said as he turned and started walking, ignoring the whimper that escaped Wally's lips when the chain reached its full length and tugged at his neck. Dick just continued walking, forcing Wally to stumble forward and follow. He kept as far away as possible for Dick… he didn't want to upset him anymore. He felt like this was his fault even though he knew it wasn't

Robin mounted his R-cycle and slipped his helmet on. Wally made a move to mount the bike behind Robin but he received a glare. "Get off"

"But what-"

"You can run, can't you?"

He sighed as he slipped of the bike and put his goggles over his eyes.

And, that's how they got to the Batcave, Robin tearing recklessly through the streets and Wally running beside him.

"So… uh…"

"Here's what's going to happen," he said glaring at Wally, "You will not talk to me, you won't disturb me, and you definitely will not touch me!

"But, Dick, I-"

"You're already breaking two of three rules…" he said as he stalked off.

Wally sat in silence in the corner of Dick's room while the younger did whatever it was he was doing on his laptop.

"Could you stop staring at me like that!" Dick yelled.

He pivoted so he was facing the wall. "What's wrong with me?" he whispered.

"What did I say about talking?"

"What's wrong with me?" he asked again, voice just below a yell.

Dick didn't know how to respond to that so he just returned to his work.

"Oh…" Wally mumbled to himself as he felt his eyes begin to water. He let out a small trembling sob.

"Now, don't start that!" Dick grumbled.

"Well, It's your fault!" he shouted turning back around, "I didn't do anything! We were just put together! I didn't have anything to do with it! So, why are you so mad at me for it?"

"I… I'm not mad at you… I just… I don't want this, any of it," he said, avoiding the speedster's piercing green eyes. "I seriously didn't want to be marked… and then when I was, I was kind of hopping I would have some time to get used to it before someone was forced on me…"

"Well, I mean I know we are technically together now, but we don't have to change anything between us yet… if you don't want to…"

"Really?" he asked as he felt his eyes slightly tear up… just slightly.

"Really. But…" he glanced at the chain, "I kind of need to get home by ten… so in a couple hours you either need to kiss me, or come with me."

Dick didn't reply but this time the silence didn't bother Wally because he knew it wasn't a necessarily bad silence.

"Hey, Roy, could you be serious for like a minute?" Artemis asked as she took down another thug.

He grunted from a punch in the chest before returning the favor. "Sure, what's up?"

"Well, it's about Rob and KF… What do you think about what went down earlier?"

"Well…" he said as he strung another arrow, "My answer would be that those bitches are sexy when they're angry, but you told me to be serious. So, I honestly think they'll get over it or work it out or something," He and Artemis fired a series of arrows in various directions before she answered.

"You sure? I mean, Rob is kind of- Shit! I'm out of arrows! Lend me some?"

"Sure," he said as he handed over half his arsenal, "And, I know what you mean. Rob can be a dick… but, once he cools off, he'll be fine," he said as he shot down the last of the henchmen.

"Yeah, I guess," she said as she lowered her bow, "Anyways, thanks for letting me use your arrows."

"Not a problem. You like having my arrow in your quiver?" he said in his pervy tone as his eyebrow arched.

"Okay, that's it, I'm officially dropping archery now," she laughed as she playfully punched him in the shoulder.

* * *

So yeah, anyone who guessed Roy or Wally as the mystery peeps gets a virtual hug! *hug*

Aww! Poor Wally! Why must my writing always torture you like this? And sorry… I know I said there would have heavy cuddling or daddybats in this chapter and it didn't have either… I fail… but you got collars, chains, an arrow children moment, and the promise of either a kiss or sleepover in the next chapter. Does that count? Cuz I mean… sleepover

Oh yeah and sorry for the people who thought that when I said 'hero' it was a league member. I wouldn't do that to Robin, he's to innocent… however… there is a future character that I might but I can't decide.

AND TO CLEAR THIS UP (because I know someone will ask) Roy and Artemis were having a siblingish-even-though-we-aren't-really-related moment. It was not a I-don't-care-that-you're-with-my-sister-I'd-still-tap-that moment… 'Kay? Just cuz she didn't freak out at the sexual innuendo doesn't mean it worked. She's kinda bonded with him after he and Jade got together and she's kinda just used to it.

PS- see what I did thar with what Roy said about Robin? Hmm? Do ya? (I actually didn't notice it myself until I was spell checking… it was totally unintentional)

As always, review and whatnot!


End file.
